Moonlight Trance in a Golden Gaze
by XOXODressageQueenXOXO
Summary: Vivian goes into Tooley's to forget her troble's with Aiden. Though Viv doesn't relize she going with someone eles...someone she would never exspect could offer her the release she hungers. As for who it is....well you just gotta read my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood and Chocolate-**Moonlight Trance 

**N/A: this is my first and ONLY Blood and Chocolate fic. its not going to be to long just 3 er 4 chapters prob MAYBE more we shall see. Let me know what you all think. and i will see how much i wright. I decided to make a fic with these two chariciters cause i love Ulf. He seeemed like such a cutie and the actor that played him was dame good lookin LOL. (i through i out their) I combined both the book and movie together. Cause i like parts of both. The song in quotes is Stripped By Shiny Toy Guns form thr amazing Blood and Chocoalte soundtrack. Hope you like my steamy fic. **

**Enjoy AROOOoooooooo**

I could here the sound of Tooley's music coming from inside the bar. It had been awhile since I had been out. This whole thing with Aiden had kind of depressed me. Plus with Gabriel watching me with amber eyes, his gaze portraying only one thing.. .. Ownership. I felt a little two much like a piece of meat.

The music was as usual... exotic and fast paced. As I watched the other men and women dancing I felt like joining them plus... as I noticed both Rafe and Gabriel watching form the bar. I felt like giving them both something to wag their tales at. I stepped on to the dance floor as the ghostly music hit.

_Let me see you stripped down to the bone..._

_Let me here you crying just for me..._

_Let me here you speaking just for me..._

As I danced, I could feel the gaze of all the men as I moved. I snuck a look at Rafe and Gabriel. Rafe was preoccupied with some girl at the bar but Gabriel was watching her.

"_Good boy" _I though

_Take my hand come back to the land_

_Where every things ours for a few hours_

_Let me see you stripped down to the bone_

_Let me here speaking just for me_

_Let me here you beg..let me here you cry just for me..._

I was getting so into the music I didn't notice Gabriel leave. I didn't care I was so into the eerie rhythm of the music. I didn't notice a pair of young eyes watching me on the steps. _His eyes glowed in the silver moonlight His hair a golden blond. His disposition quiet... but under that quit there was a dangerous killing instinct. _

I turned my head preparing to growl at Gabriel…. dare him to come and try to court me again, but the yellow eyes that met mine where not Gabriel's_. Ulf ...silhouetted agents the full moon. Knelling on one knee he stood watching her. His eyes glowed yellow trancing me for a second. I had never seen him look at me in the way Gabriel and Rafe did. "Wow guess I really can turn heads." I though _I walked over to the bar at sat down. Ignoring Ulf. I herd him walk over and sit beside me.

"Impressive Viv... I always thought you pretty… but...dame girl" he growled in his throat. I laughed this was a different...stronger side of Ulf. "And I always though you couldn't talk without kissin Rafe ass first" I sneered.

He ignored my comment.

"Miss the hunts Viv?"

"No why would I miss watching you and Rafe tarring innocent people apart." I grabbed a shot and drank it quick preparing to leave. Ulf put his hand on my arm leaning in close to my ear. His eyes catching the moonlight once more.

"You miss it... we all know you do. Don't let some meat-boy human, keep you form what you are. Don't tell me you actually don't miss the sweet ace that carried you form girl to wolf. Come on Viv it's better then anything in the world."

He paused his breath hot and steamy in my ear.

"Well almost anything."

Without warning he kissed me biting the side of my neck so quickly I didn't have time to slap him. He bit me so hard blood started to drip down my neck. The sent reached my nose; I felt an uncontrollable growl raise form my throat and I fought to keep control of the wolf within me. I got up and leapt up to the stars where Ulf had stood a moment before. My eyes caught the moonlight and I knew they glowed.

I turned to look back to see where Ulf had gone. The bar looked darker then before, but their was no mistaken his trancing eyes as he walked towards me. I turned and leapt off the ledge breaking into a run. I herd his footsteps behind me as he took on the chase.

"_Lets see you match me wolf boy" _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So A HUGE thanks goes out to my good firend BorkenBleedingAngel for her wonderful help with the etiting...i apoligize for the horribale spelling in the first chapter. So yeah hope you like this chapter to. I made Ulf Gabs son (like in the movie) cause i think it just works better with my story. I'm at a bit of a wrighters block now!! ANYONE HELP!!**

**Lancera 3.**

I ran, ran and ran until I came to the abandoned ruins where Gabriel sometimes met with the five to get the goods… on me. I stopped, not the slightest bit winded. I could no longer see Ulf. I laughed. "_Bet he got tired fast_." I walked exploring my surroundings.

Their wasn't much to it. It was mostly old ruins and graffitied walls. I wondered why Ulf was behaving this way. Yes he had flirted with me in the past like all the other five. But of all of them next to Axel and Willam he was always respectful. A little dumb sometimes but a real sweet heart. So why was he hunting me so?

I herd a noise, form behind me. I turned to see him jump down form a ledge just above me. He was breathing hard but still looked quite good as he landed softly in front of me. Placing a hand on the ground to steady himself, making him crouch.

"Took you long enough" I said turning to walk away.

He leapt in front of me. Growling slightly.

"What do you want Ulf? Your creeping me out!" I yelled getting slightly annoyed.

"Come on Viv give me a shot, you can't possibly be happy with your meat-boy. And Axel….pfft….the goddess knows you've been dying to screw that pot- head since the eight grade." Ulf growled in disgust.

"Jealous?" I challenged. "You know I'm promised to Gabriel... Your father. You sure you want something your father has touched?"

He growled again his teeth just as white as the moon above. "He hasn't touched you... nor will you ever let him. Don't fuck with me Viv I know how you tick baby."

I was feeling a little trapped now_.. What would he try and do? Would he hurt me... would I like it? "Shut up Vivian!!_!" I screamed in my head! I had to get him angry enough to leave.

"You sure you want something... Axel has touched?" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. "_Okay so it was kind of a lie. Axel and I hadn't slept together.. We would have, had Gabriel not interrupted us and caught us." _

I waited for his response.. He just stood their stock-still. His muscles heaving under his leather jacket. He stepped towards me crossing the ground until he was inches form my face. His breath was hot and steamy.

"I know what makes you tick Vivian... and so did Axel, he played you like a harp why do you think he knew you wouldn't push him away if he, I don't know...say snuck in through your unlocked window into your room. His amber eyes glowing just the way you liked. He knew you liked him... everyone did. He knew you would roll over on your back and beg for him without the slightest thought." He paused smirking. Closing all the air between them leaning all his body weight onto mine.

"Tell me something baby... did you say please?" he laughed deeply.

I felt the animal in me snap, my finger nail turned into claws as I slapped him right across the cheek. Catching his cheek bone with my claws opening a deep cut. He growled so fierce that it would have woken the dead. I tired  
to step back but he was quick and blocked my movement. Using his body to push mine up against a wall. He stared me right in the eyes. His eyes now glowed red as they caught a refection off a streetlight.

I stood there my back pushed hard into the concrete wall. Ulf growled, his face slowly starting to turn into a muzzle then back to human. "You little bitch! Bet you can't do that with your human. Feels good don't it? To be what you are Vivian." He was leaning all his weight on me now. I could feel the out line of all his muscles, out of the five he was in the best shape.

I pushed on his well-toned chest, shoving him away I ran in the first direction I saw. "Leave me alone Ulf!!! You don't know anything! Your all the same!" I rounded the corner. I could hear him following me. I planned to jump out of here and run like the wind and leave Ulf standing still.

I rounded the corner and was faced with a huge wall... much to huge to jump.

"_Crap I'm trapped_"

I turned to face him my claws unsheathing once more. "You want to fight Ulf lets go!!" I growled preparing to leap at him. He was acting so weird so unlike himself. He turned the corner and walked right up to me. He shoved me so quickly I didn't have time to react. I tried to push him away once more but he was in a no mood to be played with now. He shoved his body against mine, his hipbones dug into mine, causing me to yelp from the force of his weight.

"What's the matter with you Ulf!! You are not like this what's happened to you!"

I met his gaze for a minute relaxing in his grasp for just a moment. His gaze seemed to soften and for a moment I saw a glimpse of the old Ulf.

_For a moment..._

He leaned his head resting it agent the side of my cheek "you can never truly be happy Vivian until you are with one of your own.

He smelt nice like chocolate... like Aiden. Without thinking I found myself burying my face in his golden hair. I ran my fingers through it making it stand on end. He had stopped talking now, lifting his head to meet my eyes. I stared at him... he stared at me. I challenged him... _dared him._

He smirked bending his head down and ever so slightly brushing his lips against mine. My body tensed. His lips where rough and I found myself wanting to lean in and kiss him back. His though grazed against my teeth asking. I growled pushing agent so my back was finally off the wall, he grinded his body against me, moaning slightly as I bit him on the neck. Drawing blood.

"Gotcha back" I snarled in his ear.

He growled sending electric shock waves through my body. I felt my knees shaking like I was going to fall down.

"_Does it feel like this with your boy? Viv hmm..? does it?"_ He whispered in my ear licking up the side of my neck with his tongue.

A load moan rose form my throat before I could mute it. He growled with satisfaction.

_NO!" I said, "No it doesn't""_

_I knew I should pull away...I knew I should run I love Aiden I don't want Ulf! But if Aiden was who I wanted then why did it not feel like this?"_

Pulled his head down to mine exploring his mouth with my tongue, his teeth where sharp and white like the moonlight. Without thinking I found myself starting to push his jacket off his shoulder. The way he made me feel had my head spinning he smelt so good like blood, sweat and steel.

I found myself surrendering my back to the wall once more. He pushed his body into mine once more his one hand striking down my calf mussels causing my legs to shake. I threw my head back exposing my throat to him. He took advantage and bit me again again leaving blood dripping down my clothes. I looked up to the moon letting out a blood-curling howl. My vision blurred as Ulf lifted me up throwing me agent the wall.

His hands roamed over my body, his every mussel tense. I knew this wasn't right we where to close to... people. "_What if where scene by one of the pack?" I t_hought in horror_. No way would I be able to live this down_. I kicked at Ulf who had now shrugged his leather coat to the ground, thinking  
he could just do the same to me.

_  
"Not yet wolf boy," I snarled_.

I kicked him off sending his staggering back a bit. _"We can't stay here Gabriel could come by at any minute."_

_  
_As if on cue I herd the sound of a motorcycle. Ulf growled tugging me by the arm. _"Come on I know where to go."  
_


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to be greeted by darkness… I tried to sit up but found I was pushed into the bed by a heavy sleeping Ulf. Lying on top of me, keeping me there. I turned my head at looked at the clock in Ulf's apartment. 3:35. AM I laid my head back down running my fingers through his hair.

I wondered if Astride or anyone had noticed neither Ulf nor me had shown up at the hunt last night. I was not at all upset by the fact we had missed the hunt I did not like seeing an innocent person chased down the killed.

I looked down at Ulf to see him looking up at me. "I'm surprised you didn't run off."

He sat up so I had more room. "How could I when you lying on top of me all night long holding me down. Scared I would run?"

He growled lowing his head to my ear licking the side of my neck.

"You weren't complaining"

I got up and made a grab for my clothes, but Ulf pulled me down again. I growled, warning him off, but he ignored me. " I've had enough!" I was not used to having to fight for control all the time.

We where both so focused on our little battle that neither one of use herd the sound of footsteps that where quickly approaching the door. I pushed Ulf off and tried to get up again but to no avail I snarled slowly sinking my teeth into his shoulder. He yelped but was still smirking.

"Well... well... well Vivian I see you gone and found yourself a flesh mate without my consent. And how sweet of you to pick my son air to the alpha role. Your just a smart as I thought...I just as beautiful."

Every muscle in my body seem to spasm at once I froze my body begging to shake. I looked up to see Gabriel standing their arms crossed a salient snarl frozen to his lips. I couldn't believe I had let this happen I had just broken the golden laws within our pack. I had fallen in love with a human who didn't want me. Now I had found relief in someone who had been my friend for years and I had shattered that friendship.

Ulf looked just as frozen as me. I looked back at Gabriel who was looking my body up and down. I reached down to pull the sheets up over me.

"What do I do... why do I keep screwing up? I suddenly felt trapped like I was in a room filling with water. I speed the wide open window to my left. I made a direct dive for It not caring how much of me Gabriel saw. I leapt down running at full speed through the forest. Running...running and running.

I leapt into the air twisting my back looking up at the full moon. I let out a long howl my eyes glowing my muscles ached. As I reached the ground, once more I was no longer a girl. I was no longer Vivian, I was all wolf. My snow white coat glowed agent the night sky.

I didn't know why I was running, what I was running form or where I was going. I didn't care I just wanted a new life, I wanted freedom. All I really wanted was to be me.

The End

**A/N **

**okay so are we all shocked that it ended like this...well my loayal pack members :D it didn't end it's just begging..cheek out my part 2 of Vivian's life when she goes far far away...and meets someone SHE WILL NEVER aspect. The story is called...Wolf of The Covenant and it is in the Covenant section of FF. Hope you arn't disiponted with how things ened. thanks for all the love and supprot and i hope you will contune to like my fics. **

** 3 Lancera**


End file.
